1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an imaging apparatus for use in a video camera and more specifically to an imaging apparatus capable of separately adjusting the white balances for two subjects of different color temperatures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional imaging apparatuses used in video cameras have only one white balance control system. In such imaging apparatus, the adjustment of white balance is achieved by adjusting the sensitivity of color channel amplifiers in response to the averages of color difference signals. However, there may be more than one subject of different color temperatures (like indoor and outdoor) in a view. If the white balance is adjusted in preference to an indoor portion of the image, the white balance will not be maintained in outdoor portion(s) and vice versa.
Thus, a need exists in the art for an imaging apparatus capable of adjusting both of the white balances for different color temperatures.